Protect Her
by kellz1pt5
Summary: While looking for suspects in an abandoned house, Team Gibbs is caught off guard, causing some secrets of three team members to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

__**Hey Everyone! So this just came to me and I wanted to see what you thought. Let me know. Thanks!**

**-Kellz**

**Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own them. Dagnabit!**_  
><em>

_Protect her_...is the thought that circulates his brain as he and his team investigate an old, abandoned house in the dark. He stands beside her, gun in hand, poised to shoot. Quietly, he and the team make their way throughout the large house, calling out "Clear" once each room is found empty.

He falters at the top of the second level, shaking the insistent phrase out of his head. The masculine voice is unfamiliar and somewhat creepy. _Protect her_ it urges again, making him pull back and shake his head as he wipes his face.

"Tony, what is the matter?" His partner asks, concern written on her face as she holsters her gun and tends to him. By now, he is profusely sweating.

"I..."He trails off, uncertain. "I don't know." He finally tells her, perking up immediately when he sees something making its way to them. Immediately, he knows it isn't any of his teammates because their voices are in the distance, coming down the steps from above.

Alarmed, he stands straighter, instinctively standing in harm's way, although it should be evident by now that his partner can take care of herself. Still, whatever it is is rushing straight at them, not giving them any time to shoot.

_Protect her!_ The unfamiliar voice screams in his head, making him brace for the intruder.

"_Tony!_" He hears her scream as he takes down the intruder, falling down the stairs with it. He is given no chance to call out for his other two teammates, but she does. Her screams for him have joined with his other teammates' voices as he falls unconscious – the intruder's strength outmatching his own.

_He opens his eyes to find a face to the unfamiliar voice. An elderly Middle Eastern man sits beside the bed he lays on, wet cloth soaked in his hand._

It's good to see you awake._ The voice says in his mind. He looks at him in confusion and disbelief. _I have many things to show you, Anthony._ The man places the soaked cloth back in the bowl and stands, helping him to sit up._

_He decides that if he goes along with this man, he'll discover what the man is talking about. Standing with some help, the two men make their way down a wooden corridor that opens up to a lounge area where many other people are gathered, busily talking or reading._

_ "What is this place?" He questions vocally as they make their way to the other corridor on the opposite side. Once again, they walk until they reach the end of the corridor, entering through the doorway on the right. _

To train you. You're different now, Anthony._ The man tells him, leading him to one of the chairs in front of a desk. He scans the room, deducing it's some sort of an office. Landing his hazel eyes on the Middle Eastern man, he's not surprised when the man has sit in the chair beside him. The man looks at his hands, fiddling with them as if he's waiting on someone._

_ They don't have to wait long. A breeze starts up and the sudden appearance of a very restless man – one he most definitely recognizes – is behind the desk, setting a folder on a small pile of file folders. _

_ "Welcome back, Agent DiNozzo." The voice of Mossad Director Eli David greeted without sarcasm._

_ He gulped with widened eyes. _Oh boy!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

"_Director David." Tony is completely confused on how he got to Tel Aviv without the rest of them, let alone Ziva knowing. "Where am I?"_

_ Eli looks at the elder man, seeming to be having a mental conversation. He looks back over at Tony. "Tel Aviv."_

_ "Where's Ziva, the team?" He questions, slight panic raising from his gut. He isn't sure he likes the idea of being in Israel, let alone Mossad territory since the last situation. Apparently, he has no choice._

_ "They are back in America." He answers, taking a seat and relaxing. "I promise there will no more harm done to you on your visit."_

_ "No _more_ harm?" Tony is taken aback. "What _harm_ has already been done to me?"_

_ Eli looks unwilling to answer his question, which makes Tony believe he definitely isn't going to like the answer. A quick glance at the elderly man, Eli turns to Tony. "You have been given something."_

_ "Excuse me?" Tony's panic rises, the sudden need for his team to be there with him overwhelms him. "What did you give me, Eli?" He demands, bolting upright on unsteady legs._

_ "It is to help you protect my daughter." Eli finally answers, getting up and urging Tony to sit back down._

_ "Ziva...what happened?" Tony is worried now._

_ Eli takes the folder from the pile and hands it to Tony, both knowing he would not be able to read it but at least he sees the evidence. Tony opens the folder, looking at its contents. "It is a threat on Ziva. My people have been battling this group for centuries, never quite defeating them. We have gotten _very_ close these last few months, so much so that they have started feeling threatened. I received this a few days ago and, despite our differences, I knew you could protect her better than anyone here. In order to secure that protection, I had my head medical doctor, Aaron, give you an experimental drug."_

_ "You gave me some kind of drug!" He bolts from his seat, catching himself before he fell. "What is it? What does it do?" He momentarily remembers that Eli had the decency to think of him to protect his only child and it touches him. "Thank you for thinking of me, though. But still...what the hell!"_

_ "Agent DiNozzo, it is not as bad as you imagine. In my country, it is an honor to protect the child of a Director." Eli tries to deter him from these rightfully angry feelings._

_ "I'm not from your country." Tony declares, his voice nothing short of anger and his eyes narrowing._

_ Eli brushes off his anger. Turning his back to the younger man, he places the file back on the pile. "That is true."_

_ "Would you just tell me what I have now?" Tony begged, impatience lacing its tone._

_ "We call it _The Hunter_. You will have heightened senses and fast reflexes. It is taken from something only to be rumored in Israel. No one before has proof that it exists." Eli looks at him. "You are the proof, Agent DiNozzo. Well, you and Aaron."_

_ Tony falls back in his chair, chaotic thoughts racing through his mind. He wonders what he should do now, how he was going to tell Ziva about this, whether he _should_ say anything to her or even the team for that fact. Normally, he would say something; but this seemed...like it would put them in harm's way. He glanced at the elderly man who had said a damn thing, making him wonder why he hadn't. Looking up at Eli, he finally spoke. "Okay, so we're the proof. Why hasn't he said anything?"_

_ "He is not much of a talker. Never has been. I believe he told me once he saw something when he was younger that caused him to stay quiet. Never revealed what that was, however." Eli explained. "So, will you accept the responsibility of protecting my daughter?"_

_ "I've been doing it since she became my partner." Tony stated, already knowing he do his best to protect her. "I guess I have no option, but to go along with whatever you plan for me."_

_ "No, not really." Eli flashed a smile, glad that his daughter would be protected by him. There was a lot more to _The Hunter_ that Tony didn't know. The younger man has no clue what he is now, and Eli has plans to never reveal Tony's full abilities._

_It has taken weeks for Tony to learn to control his abilities. In that time, he has learned quite a lot about the responsibilities of possessing _The Hunter_. Aaron has been a big help; but his age has caught up to him, so most times Tony does things on his own. He worries that Aaron is on his way to die and that is why Eli chose him to protect Ziva, instead of Aaron_

_ A few days after being in Israel, Tony has tried to call the team, but Eli would not allow him to be near a phone or computer. Tony begins to wonder whether his team knew where he was. He also begins to wonder if he doesn't have as much freedom as Eli leads him to believe. Allowing him to roam the building freely, Eli assigns a guard to be with him at all times._

_ As these weeks move forward, he has begun to miss his life and depression starts pouring into his spirit, his very being. Once his depression is made known to Eli, Eli asks for a private meeting with him, which is where he is sitting now. In the same office where he learned of his fate._

_ "What is the matter, Tony?" Eli asks, honest concern written on his face. The two of them have made up to a point, which Tony never thought would happen. Eli has begun calling him by his first name. "I have been informed that you are becoming depressed. Why?"_

_ "I miss my team. I'm beginning to get the feeling that I'm not as free here as you imply." Tony reveals, narrowing his eyes._

_ "What ever makes you think that?"_

_ Tony looks at him, incredulously. "Really? You've kept me from any means of communication. I have a guard – or rather an _escort_ as you call him – with me at all times. I don't feel free, Eli!"_

_ Eli doesn't appear fazed by his sudden outburst. "I am protecting you, Tony. You are a very important..." He trails off, catching himself before he slips._

_ Tony catches it, anyway. "What, Eli? What am I?" He nearly holds his breath, feeling like there has been a pause in the atmosphere. "You're hiding something." He prompts._

_ Eli straightens, pulling the intimidating Director of Mossad act that falls short on Tony. "Our discussion is over. You will snap out of this depression. There is work to be done." With a sharp subtle nod, the guard who has kept Tony company comes out of the shadows. "Escort him back to Aaron."_

_ "Yes, sir." The guard speaks in Hebrew, jerking Tony out of his seat and manhandling him to the door._

_ Meanwhile Tony protests. "You can't hide the truth from me forever, Eli! I will find out!" He yells as the guard drags him out of the office._

_ Quietly, Eli watches as the irate American is taken out of his office. "That is what I am afraid of, Tony." He says in a low voice._


	3. Chapter 3

__**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, hits and favorites! They've been keeping the inspiration up to write this. Sorry I haven't posted for a few days. Been a little busy, but I'm slowing down now. I'll try to get the next chapter on here as soon as I finish it! Thanks again!**

**-Kellz**

**Oh! And disclaimer is the usual don't own but dammit do I wish I did!  
><strong>

_Chapter Two_

_Pacing back and forth in his small cramped room, Tony is fuming with anger. He doesn't like things being kept from him, especially if they had anything to do directly with him. He is sure Eli is keeping him on a short leash for some reason, but he is that never could be caged. Looking up at the darken sky, he realizes he has to make a move. He needs to get back to DC, back to his home and family. They probably don't even know where he is. He can only imagine what they must be thinking and feeling. A desperate need to get the hell out overwhelms him. He has ignored the suspicious feeling for far too long._

_ Finally, he sits at the small round table where a pad of paper, pen and several written letters in six different piles are scattered about. Every night, he writes a letter to each of them, putting his emotions and thoughts in them, passing the time away. Tonight, though, he passes on writing letters. Instead, his mind begins to formulate a plan of escape._

_ He knows he doesn't have the knowledge of the land like Ziva, and she would be very helpful at this moment; but he has learned to make do with what is available to him. In a way, Aaron has taught him some of Mossad's training. That, he is thankful for. It will be helpful._

_ Tony begins to wonder about what Eli wanted to say, but stopped. He needs to know what he is, needs to be prepared. Maybe he can get Aaron to open up. He decides to formulate his plan of escape and then gather intel on what Eli is hiding. Knowing what Eli knows will help him to better protect Ziva._

_ With those thoughts tucked away in the back of his mind, he begins to write a letter to Gibbs, hoping by the time he gets to Jimmy's, he'll be exhausted._

_Early morning finds Tony laying on his cot, covered and lightly snoring. He had written a lot last night, and it had done its job by making him exhausted._

_ A sudden opening of the door causes Tony to be fully awake and on alarm. It has been a habit he picked up, which he assumed all Israeli Mossad officers learned. His guard strips him of his blanket._

_ A smirk is on the man's face. "Ready?" He speaks in Hebrew._

_ Having spent this much time in Israel, Tony has learn a lot of the language and can speak a little bit. "Yes."_

_ He gets up, escorted to the bathrooms where the guard stands outside while he gets clean for the day. After getting dressed, the guard and he walks to the kitchen where they eat breakfast before meeting Aaron at the training facility. The short ride over to the facility gives Tony a sense of breath, being away from Eli's domain is a little relieving._

_ Aaron greets them at the entrance and both men go inside while the guard remains outside. The building is small on the outside, but the inside seems so big. It's a gym, stocked with many useful training equipment. Aaron lives in the apartment upstairs. They head to his small office in the rear corner of the building._

_ "Eli tells me you are depressed?" Aaron prompts, as they sit at the desk._

_ "I want to go home. I miss my family back there." Tony tells him, thinking it was now or never. "What are we, Aaron? What's the big secret that Eli seems to be keeping?"_

_ Aaron studies his curious expression before speaking. "He does not want you knowing. I believe he is afraid of your reaction."_

_ "But _you_ know what we are, Aaron. I'm desperate." Tony pressed._

_ "He slipped." Aaron stated, narrowing his eyes. He didn't really look at Tony. "He told me to keep quiet and he is the one that slips." He curses in Hebrew, shocking Tony._

_ "He stopped himself before he could." Tony admitted. "I want to know what it is, Aaron."_

_ Aaron debates whether revealing the truth to Tony. He mentally weighs his options. It would be a lot easier to just tell him. _Screw it_, Aaron thinks. "We are hunters, as the _The Hunter_ implies. Mythical creatures that are said to have walked these lands many years before people came into existence. It is said that the hunters were the protectors of the world, preventing other worldly creatures from destroying our creator's most prized creations – the humans. Before them it was animals but then we got the responsibilities of humans as well. _

_ "Many countries have banded together to fight a threat. Another world has slowly been infiltrating this one. They are hunting for Ziva. She is very important to them."_

_ "What's Ziva's role in all this?" Tony asks, hanging onto every word Aaron spoke._

_ "She's their ruler's daughter." Aaron answers. "They want their princess dead."_

_ "Oh my God." Tony actually gasps. Weeks ago, he would have laughed at Aaron's words, but he has seen so many unexplained things to make him believe him otherwise. Besides, Aaron has never lied to him._

_ "Eli's their leader." Tony deduced. Now, he understands the man. Everything seems to fall into place then. "Let me guess: Eli's family left their planet and now they've come to take the royals home."_

_ Aaron shakes. Tony lets out a heavy sigh. "Eli and his brother fought for control of the planet after their father past away. They had a fallout; Eli's family left to escape the new king's intent on ending any other possible relative's chance at taking the throne. Eli is, by birthright, supposed to rule, but since that didn't happen, Ziva is next in line."_

_ "The King found them. That means Eli is in danger, too." Tony is beginning to panic. This is bigger than expected._

_ "I've been protecting the family for a long time, but obviously things happened. Eli can take care of himself. He never let the children know of their origins. I can only assume he thought it best at the time."_

_ "What's the deal between Eli and the protectors?" _

_ "We were sent here long ago to keep this very situation from happening, but they were not many of us. We come from the same world as Eli's family." Aaron explains. "You are the first human to be given our gifts. Eli felt you were perfect. I am sorry that you have been brought into this problem, but Ziva and Eli are in grave danger. I am the last of the original protectors and it is becoming harder to protect them, especially since Ziva is in America."_

_"You finally telling him the situation, Aaron?" Eli's voice startles them both. He doesn't sound neither pleased nor mad. Tony assumes he figured this would happen._

_"You know it is best to tell him, Eli. Before they succeed." Aaron says, not the least bit intimidated. "The boy deserves to know what he has been forced into."_

_"Yeah, Eli." Tony crosses his arms. _

_ "Aaron has told you enough." Eli states, never averting his narrowed eyes from the elder man._

_ "You know I was right in telling him." Aaron isn't the least bit intimidated. "He is your weapon after all."_

_ Tony's eyes widened._

_ "That is enough, Aaron!" Eli exclaims, slamming his palm onto the old desk. His eyes change to a red tint. Tony hasn't ever seen anything like that before._

_ "No!" Aaron argues, reacting the same way. Two red-tinted eyes stare in a staring contact, neither man backing down._

_ Tony gulps. "Um...guys?"_

_ Eli is the first to break eye contact, blinking away the red-tint in his eyes. In a defeated voice, Eli gives him the go ahead, exiting the room quickly. Tony bolts from his chair, intent on following him only to discover Eli has disappeared from the facility. He stands at the entrance, looking at the never-ending hills of dried land. He sits on the half-walled fence, just staring into the unknown. _

_ His life has taken so many twists and turns that his mind, soul and body are fighting to stabilize. He barely recognizes the man who used to quote movies, live life in the fast lane, carefree, a playboy. Physically, he has become more fit, firmer muscles and less fat. Mentally, he has lost the innocence, the playboy act. Emotionally, his soul is in turmoil over learning of a serious threat that Earth has on its hands._

_ He's in so deep of thought that he doesn't hear Aaron come to him. Feeling Aaron's comforting hand on his left shoulder, he acknowledges the elder. "Life's not the same." He simply states._

_ "That is very true, my son." Aaron answers. At Tony's uncertain look, Aaron speaks. "You are like me now and you are younger. Eli may have had the control, but I created the new you. You are my son."_

_ It is from then now that Tony accepts the new changes and allows Aaron to call him his son. He also decides to train for what he really is._

_ Ziva's protector._

Two Weeks Later

_Eli David sits at his desk, phone in hand while he talks in his native tongue to his estranged daughter. He hears a soft knock at his open door and swirls the chair to the right to see Tony standing in the doorway. He holds up a finger, telling him to let him finish the call before entering. Tony waits, patiently._

_"Ziva, would you like me to send some officers out to find Agent DiNozzo?" Eli asks, noting Tony's peeked interest when he hears Ziva's name. After a brief moment, he speaks again. "No, it will not be a problem. You are worried about him. Despite my dislike for the man, he is important to you. I want your happiness only." Eli pauses before ending the call._

_ "You're sending officers to America to find me?" Tony questions, shocked how much Eli has evolved. He sits at the chair in front of him._

_"Despite how I have acted towards her, I love my daughter." Eli's voice holds no room for debate. "She cares about you, and your team is searching for you."_

_ He's very well aware of that. It wouldn't surprise him if the whole team still searches for him. He would do it for any of them, i.e. Somalia. "They care about me. We're family."_

_ "I have decided to send you home." Eli announced._

_ Tony is surprised. "Wh...what?"_

_ "Your training is finished. Aaron believes that you are ready to go back. I am satisfied with his answer." Eli flashed a smile. His facial expression seems to be trying to contain an emotion not normally associated with Eli David. "I am...sure you will make me proud, Anthony."_

_ Despite their new-found friendliness toward each other, he still doesn't like anyone besides Ducky and Aaron to call him by his birth name. "Am I going to be knocked out and whisked out of here to a plane somewhere?"_

_ Eli smiled, getting up and rounding the desk. Tony stood as well. The older man put his hands on Tony's shoulders. "No. Evan will escort you back to your room to gather your things. I assumed you would want to say your goodbyes to Aaron, so you will make a brief stop there before heading to the airport. Listen," Eli looks him over. "you take care of my baby girl. If you need anything, let me know, okay?"_

_ Tony nods, choosing to keep quiet._

_ Eli pats him on the shoulders before dropping them. "Good! Good luck!"_

_ Tony nods in acknowledgement before turning and walking with Evan to his room. He's at a fork in the road: on one hand, he'd like to stay here. It has been different for him and he has learned a lot. Plus, he doesn't have the confidence in himself like Eli and Aaron seem to have in him. The other hand, he's ready to see the team, his family again._

_ Correction: He's ready to see Ziva again. At the prospect of seeing them again, his mood shifts to a happy tone. The feelings of wanting to stay there subside before the anticipation of returning to his life seizes his emotions and makes him happy._

_ Home. He could almost smell it. _I'm going home!_ He mentally exclaimed._

Congratulations, Anthony!_ Aaron's voice comes out of nowhere. _We will always be able to communicate like this, despite the distance. That is, if you ever need me.

That makes me relieved._ Tony sighs outwardly. He isn't sure how he could pull off speaking to Aaron through a phone call. The team would start getting suspicious. They probably already will._

Though, I have a fellow good friend who can help if you need it. He is already been informed of your arrival back to America. You will not have to worry about distance; he lives in Washington, DC. He is comes from the same planet as Eli and dear Ziva._ Aaron tells him, taking even more stress off him. _His name is Doctor Donald Mallard. You know him more comfortably as _Ducky_ or _The Duck Man_.

_ Tony falters, ceasing any more steps. _What? Oh my god!

Good luck, Anthony. I will see you in a few minutes. There is something here I would like you to have._ Aaron's voice fades away. Tony, meanwhile, is still reveling in the knowledge of Ducky being like them._

Okay, Aaron. Be there shortly._ He mentally tells him, resuming the short walk to his room_

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Til next time..._  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

__**Hey Everyone! Thought I'd post the next couple of chapters. Yes, that's right. :) Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, hits, etc.**

**-Kellz**

_Chapter Three_

Dulles International Airport

January 15, 2012

7:55 AM

_Tony walks through security with ease. He's glad to be home again and ready to see his apartment. Now that he's here, it seems his love for movies has returned. An authentic smile breaks out on his face, but it fades as his senses heighten. He can literally feel someone following him; the hair on the back of his neck and arms straighten. The glance around his surroundings is quick; an energetic wave catches his sight, and he realizes it is only Ducky. Relieved to see a family member, he smiles brightly and quickens his pace to meet the elder medical examiner._

_ "Ducky!" He greets excitedly, pulling the man into a hug that would put Abby's in a debate. Ducky returns the greeting and hugs Tony just as hard._

_ Pulling back, Ducky gets a good look at him. "They've taken care of you. It's good to see you again, Anthony." Ducky walks beside him as they head to the assigned baggage claim. _Aaron told me what happened. I'm sorry the team didn't come for you and that you've been pulled into this mess.

Rule 6, Ducky. I've made my choice. Let's hope we can end this. I'm gonna do all I can._ Tony responds. The two men share a smile._

I see he's taught you well. How much has Aaron taught you?_ Ducky asks as the men head toward the small bus that will take them to Ducky's car._

Enough._ Tony answers, glancing at the two other passengers, a young couple. He hopes one day that will be he and Ziva, maybe even a couple of kids in tow. He sighs. That looks far off into the future. He needs to focus on the here and now. A mission has been set on his shoulders and he intends to complete._

Stop worrying, Anthony. It'll work out for the best._ Ducky eyes him. _She'll be safe.

I hope so. Things won't be the same without her.

Yes, if I recall you were an utter mess the last time. Let's hope it never happens again.

_"Let's hope." Tony answers, sighing again before the bus comes to their stop. He allows Ducky to go first, quickly picking up his bag. "Is my apartment still available?" He asks as they make the short walk to Ducky's car. A negative shake of Ducky's head gives him his answer._

_ "Your landlord was an asshole and demanded your things be removed from your apartment. He didn't like the fact that he didn't receive the rent, so the team moved your things to Jethro's house. They're in the upstairs bedrooms, although Jethro has put your DVD collection in his living room and hooked up the DVD player." Ducky explains. "Abby insisted the team has a movie night in honor of you. We do. Pizza and movie night are usually either on Friday or Saturday, if we don't have a case. I hope you don't mind."_

_ Tony's not the least bit surprised. His landlord is an asshole, but he's relieved that his stuff hasn't been auctioned off or given away. "I don't. Glad Gibbs has finally gotten into this century."_

_ Ducky laughs as Tony opens the door to throw his bag in and gets in the front._

_ "It's good to have you back, Anthony." Ducky says, seriously as he gets in the car and turns it on, putting his seatbelt on._

_Tony doesn't look at Ducky as he puts his seatbelt on. "It's good to be home."_

Gibbs Residence

_Ducky pulls up behind Gibbs' car, putting the car in park and killing the engine. Both men get out of the car with Tony grabbing his bag from the backseat. Ducky leads as they make the short walk to the front door and Ducky opens it. Tony decides to hang back; he's not quite sure how Gibbs will handle seeing him._

_ "Jethro! Are you here?" Ducky hollers, walking into the living room and closing the front door behind him._

_ "Hey Ducky, he's in the basement." Abby responds as she comes downstairs._

_ Outside, Tony is only mildly surprised to hear her voice. He figures the heater in her apartment is broke down again. _

_ "Abigail, would you mind getting him for me?" Ducky asks._

_ "Sure, Duck." Abby answers, a little unsure of his intentions. _

_ Tony hears her footsteps heading to the well-known basement and the door opening. He hears her yelling down at him to come up, but he cannot hear his boss' responds. Tony assumes he grumbles as the man stops what he's doing to see Ducky._

_ "Oh, hey Ducky." Gibbs greets. "You know you could've come down."_

_ "I know, but I have someone to see you." Ducky tells them both._

_ "Awwww, Ducky has a date!" Abby teases. Of the course, their queen of darkness would respond like that. It makes Tony smile briefly. _

_ "No." Ducky chuckles, heading to the door and grabbing the knob. "I found him at Dulles."_

_ Tony takes a deep breath and releases it, psyching himself up. He can do this. Suddenly, the door opens and he is face-to-face with his family, who are frozen with shock. All of the nervousness disappears._

_ Abby is the first to respond. "Tony?" She questions his appearance at first before rushing to him full force with open arms. "_Tony!_" She screams with a wide smile._

_ Glad to have the physical training, he's prepared for the force of Abby. "Hey Abs!" He greets just as happy to see her._

_ "Oh my God! You're alive!" She's relieved. "Whoa, Tony, have you been working out?" She asks, pulling back to get a good look at him._

_ "Yeah. A part of what they forced me to do." He admits._

_ "Are you okay, Tony?" Gibbs asks, approaching his senior-field agent. Abby pulls out of the hug just before Gibbs pulls him into one. Tony is taken aback, caught off guard by his boss' rare display of affection._

_ "Yes, Boss." Tony answers, returning the hug._

_ Gibbs pulls out of the hug and ushers the three team members inside before they all freeze to death. "Where were you?"_

_ Tony pauses, unsure how to answer that. "Smuggled into Israel." He lies. In reality, he isn't sure how he got to Eli David's workplace but he figures Gibbs would believe his answer. He's right. Gibbs doesn't seem to catch his lie._

_ "What the hell?" Gibbs is angry now, though not at any of the people there. "I swear to God if Eli David had anything to do with this, I will personally kill the son-of-a-bitch. Ziva would probably too. I doubt she'd be mad at me for it."_

_ Tony is quick to tell another lie. "No, but he sent some officers out to find me. They saved me and Eli sent me home."_

_ Ducky knew he was lying, but he also knew in order to protect Ziva it had to be done. _Careful, Tony. Don't tell him anymore lies. If he finds out, he'll hit you harder than you've ever been head slapped before.

_ Tony was quick to respond. _I know, Ducky, but he can't know. Not until it's over.

_ Ducky responded by nodding very subtly, understanding his point._

_ "I'm calling the others." Abby announces, reaching for the house phone. She begins to dial a number. "They'll sure be relieved to see that you're in one piece, Tony."_

_ Gibbs notices the subdued attitude Tony slips into. He assumes it must be from his capture and hopes that one day the Tony they know will return. "You'll stay here, Tony."_

_ "Uh...Boss, Ducky already offered. I told him that I would." Tony is quick to say. "It'd probably be best with the injuries I got."_

_ "Injuries?" Gibbs questions._

_ Tony lifts his shirt to reveal a mess of injuries. Gibbs is sure that he received either bruised or broken ribs by the dark discoloration to Tony's torso. He now sees the cuts and further damage done to Tony._

_ "You're right, DiNozzo." Gibbs admits, looking over at Ducky. "If he has to go to the hospital, Duck, make sure you get him there and call us." Gibbs orders, pointing at Ducky._

_ "You know I will, Jethro." Ducky says._

_The team has rushed over to see Tony. All has given uncharacteristic hugs to the returned member. Tony held onto Ziva the longest, trying to reassure himself that she is here. The reunion is dragged out way into the night without updates and reassurances that their family member was safe and sound. It has not been fallen short on any of them to notice Tony's subdued personality, but they don't call him on it. Instead, each gives him the space he needs to process the changes in the team's lives._

_ He is very surprised to hear that his boss has broken the sacred Rule 12 with Abby, but he's happy for them. This makes him think about broaching the subject of dating with Ziva; his heighten senses betray her desperate attempts at hiding her emotions. He has no doubt that she loves him just as much as he loves her._

_ They frequently catch each other's eyes and share a smile, but a pause in conversation or the feeling of Gibbs' infamous stare breaks the silent eye staring contest. However, Gibbs has no room to talk; he is, after all, dating Abby._

Wow, _Tony thinks in his own secure thoughts, _my baby sister is dating the bossman. Not sure I like this; but I'm happy that they are content. Good that Boss finally gets to enjoy living life again._ He decides that their relationship has more positives than negatives and best to not intervene. Not if he wants to get head slap to Ten-buck-too!_

_ Like Gibbs, the others offer Tony to stay with them, but he tells them exactly what he told Gibbs. A quarter to seven that night, Tony's travels begin catching up with his system. A yawn escapes him, and Ducky takes that as the sign to get back to the Mallard Manor._

_ "Well," Ducky interrupts the very comical conversation that holds the group's attention. "I best get young Anthony home. He needs his rest." Ducky stands up and helps Tony get out of his chair in the living room._

_ An unanimous vote of getting Tony to his temporary home passes among the team. Soon the men are on their way to the Mallard Manor._

_ Tony is still on edge from the impromptu gathering. He should've known Abby would do that. Fear that they figured out his lies is what keeps him edge, and the possible consequences of when that day comes._

_ "Relax, Anthony." Ducky tells him in a calm voice as he drives with one hand while fiddling with the radio with his other hand. Tony's quick to take over the radio. He hadn't realized the insistent shaking of his leg. "You just do as you were trained and they won't suspect a thing."_

_ Tony still worries that the training isn't enough. Training and being out in the field are two very different things. You kinda know what to expect while running through a training course; but in the field there is so many unexpected things that could happen. He shudders at the thought of one of them getting kill because of this discovery._

_ If they only knew the truth, they would hate this new life Tony has called home._

Anthony._ Ducky warns, succeeding in bringing Tony out of his deep thoughts._

_ "Sorry, Ducky." Tony says, looking out the window. "Just nervous about all this."_

_ "No need, my dear boy." Ducky flashes a smile._

_ "How did Eli decide that I was the perfect one to protect her?" Tony wonders aloud._

_ "He has eyes and ears everywhere, Tony. There is no way to hide from Eli." Ducky is successful in avoiding answering his question. He studies him momentarily. "You've imprinted on her." He states._

_ It catches Tony off guard. "I what?"_

_ "Imprinted. You know, that book series, Twilight Saga, where the werewolves imprint on women. They are forever connected to them, whether it be just friendship or..." He eyes the younger man, whose expression suggests he's remembering that series. "Or romance."_

_ Tony doesn't look at him, supplying Ducky with the answer he already suspected. He knows the medical examiner is right. He imprinted on Ziva David a long time ago; he should've known Eli would know._

There was no stopping it, was there, Ducky?_ Tony turns to mental speak._

I don't believe so, my boy._ Ducky pulls into his driveway. Tony gets out as soon as the car is in park. _She imprinted on you, too, Anthony!_ He calls as Tony enters the kitchen. "Oh, first door on the right is your room!"_

_ "Thanks, Ducky!" Tony replies, making his way to his temporary room. He's tired, ready for a long awaited shower and bed. Thankfully, Ducky leaves him to it, only coming up to direct him to where the bathroom and linens are._

_ "Holler at me when you're finished. I'd like to take care of those wounds before you go to sleep." Ducky tells him._

_ "Certainly, Ducky." Tony can't say no regardless. He closes the door and gets ready for the shower. He stays in there until the water begins to turn cold. He should've seen it coming. Ziva is his world now._

_ Thirty minutes later, Tony walks out of the small bathroom, shirtless. He finds Ducky already set with his medical bag in the guest bedroom, sitting in the small living room chair in the corner beside the bookshelf._

_ "Come. Sit, Anthony." Ducky gestures to the bed. Tony does as he's told. Ducky gets up and sits beside him, setting the bag on the bag and opening it up. He speaks as he sets to patch Tony up. "These will heal much quickly because of what you are now. If you haven't already, you'll experience things you've never thought was possible."_

_ "I've notice differences already. So, Ducky..." Tony smiles, a little bit of his old personality returning, "give it to me straight: Am I Superman or not?"_

_ Ducky laughs. The Tony they knew peeked out. "Maybe. It's good to see your sarcasm was hiding."_

_ Tony laughs along with him. "Don't worry. The old Tony will be back; just give me time to get my bearings straight first." He gives a small smile just for good measure._

__**Hope you liked this! Please, please review! I'd appreciate it!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

__**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. I do own the characters not recognized.**

**Thanks!**

**-Kellz  
><strong>

_Chapter Four_

_It takes Tony nearly three months to return to his old self. He still teases McGee and Ziva, although he isn't as threatened by Ziva's constant ninja threats. Just to make her believe he is, he continues to act uncertain. Tony isn't always at the gym everyday, but he does do push ups every morning and goes for runs – sometimes with Ziva, sometimes by himself. He's moved into a more secure apartment building with better affordable rent._

_ It had taken nearly a whole day for the team to move Tony's furniture from the Sciuto-Gibbs Residence to his new apartment. Lucky for him, this one had two bedrooms. Ziva had stayed the longest, long after the team had said their good byes. They had ended up watching a movie after Tony had set up his TV and DVD player, but she had left shortly after it finished._

_ His job still stood, as it should have. Tony was placed back on Gibbs' team with the same status he had previously. Other than a few minor changes in life, his life seemed to return to normal._

_ But it is far from normal. _Very_ far._

_ They received a case on the murder of a Lt. Col. Aimee It's the very abandoned house they have been investigating when everything that Tony and Ducky had been trying to keep from the team starts to unravel._

Tony comes to, disoriented, as a unfamiliar person hovers over him. This creature appears to be human. His head and back is hurting from the flight of stairs and floor that they have just fallen down.

The person has red-tinted angry eyes – the same color that he often gets when he is angry. Although he should be afraid, he isn't. In fact, he's determined to get this creature off him and away from his NCIS family.

"Is that her?" the creature demands in a demonic voice, pointing in the direction of Ziva.

"You can't have her!" He yells his answer, trying to get his bearings straight.

The creature seems to understand his answer and leaves him on the floor, flitting up to where Ziva is. He makes himself get up and go after the creature. He can hear his team's reaction to the creature.

He flits to where they are and stands between the creature and his now dumbfounded team who can do nothing but stay out of the way and watch.

"Stay away from her!" He grounds out, his own eyes taking on the common red-tint glow. "I love her! She's mine!"

"What the hell?" He hears Gibbs question, but Tony ignores it, still standing his ground, protecting his domain.

"Tony?" McGee questions, following by Ziva's own questioning.

"You have it wrong. She belongs to us." The creature corrects and lunges for Ziva, but Tony is quick to react.

Tony catches the creature by its neck, nearly cutting off its air supply. They can hear its gasps for breath. His grip on the creature's neck never wavers; his strength having returned to him after he is no longer caught off guard. "You tell them they can't have her. She is mine." He warns, growling for good measure. When the creature voices his agreement, Tony releases the creature. "Go!"

The creature doesn't hesitate.

He's exhausted from all the extra energy he's not had to use since training. As he passes out again, he hears the concerned calls of his coworkers.

"Tony?" Her angelic voice brings him out of the darkness, softly repeating his name. He's surrounded by a warmth that seems to be born from her voice. He can't explain it; he just knows it's the reinforcement of the imprint.

His eyes open to reveal a very sterile, bright white room. The sun is still up. He feels Ziva holding his hand and hears the steady heartbeat monitor. His eyes roam over his body, finding the IV in his right hand.

"How are you feeling?" is the first question Ziva gets out. She rubs his hand in a soothing matter.

In reality, he's soar and extremely tired, but he doesn't want her to worry anymore than she already is. "I'll be fine, my ninja." He whispers.

She's not convinced. "Tony, please be honest." She begs. Her eyes are as big as saucers, and he gets the sense that she wants to be openly honest.

"Really sore and tired, Zi." He admits, squeezing her hand.

"Tell me what that was." Her eyes beg him.

"I can't tell you. I've made a promise."

"To who?"

Tony eyes her, silently warning her to stop. She would feel betrayed if she knew. His heart grows heavy at her pleading expression. He's starting to break, knowing he can never say no to her. "You'll hate me if I told you. I couldn't live without you." Tears threaten to fall.

"No, I will not hate you. You know I share that feeling." She lowers her head before looking back up at him.

_It means so much more for me, Ziva_. He thinks. The hurt and love is evident in her eyes. "Fine, but you can't blame me for this." He points at her, determined to make sure where her anger would be.

She agrees.

"There's a long kept secret that your father has been keeping from you." He starts, studying her eyes. "It involves the both of us."

She looks at him, taken aback. "Tony, you're not making sense. You have only been to Israel one time. How..." She trails off when he gives her a _can-I-finish _look. "Questions later. Got it."

"Exactly." He flashes a brief smile before continuing. "You need to speak with your father. All I'll tell you is that you're in danger and I've been sent to protect you at all costs. It's not just a partner or friend thing, either. This is more serious than that." He holds her eyes, trying to make her believe it. "I need you to call him. Please." He pleads.

Eli David is just handing a small pile of folders to his assistant when his office phone begins to ring. He smiles when he recognizes the number. Picking up the phone, he leans back in his chair, smiles as he greets his daughter.

"Pappa?" Ziva speaks in such a small voice that it makes Eli begin to worry.

"Ziva, what is the matter?" He asks, alarmed. "Where is Agent DiNozzo?"

"In the hospital. Someone came after me and Tony managed to stop it, but he got hurt. When he woke up, he told me to call you, that you would be better to explain what happened. He said it had something to do with a secret you've been keeping from me." She rushes out, a speed that could envy Abby's.

But Eli could understand the rushed explanation. It isn't the first time his daughter has talked to him in that speed before; it won't be the last, either. "I will come to America. This is better to be explained face-to-face."

Ziva starts to worry even more. "What is so serious that you cannot hint at what the problem is? Should I take cover, disappear?"

"No!" Eli is quick to stop her. "You have all the protection you need right where you are. He is all you need."

Ziva is standing near the door, her back to the three men who are busily talking. She glances back to see Tony keeping an eye on her. His eyes flash a subtle orange but it disappears just as quick as it appears. Her eyebrows scrunched closer in confusion. She takes in relief that her father will explain it all when he arrives in DC.

"His eyes are flashing different colors. I need to get a doctor."

"No, is that medical examiner of yours nearby? If so, he can help him." Eli quickly averts her attempt.

"He is on his way." Ziva answers. "I will see you when you arrive. Let me know your flight information and I will meet you at the airport."

"Do you not travel alone. Bring your medical examiner." Eli demands, his soften voice contradicts the severity of his demands.

"Ducky? Does he have something to do with this, too?" Ziva asks, not really sure how much help Ducky would be if she was nearly attacked again. Although, now that she thinks of it, he could patch her up.

A pause in the phone brings her out of her thoughts. "Pappa?"

"Yes, to answer your question. He and Agent DiNozzo have something to do with it." Eli says further. "I will send you that information. Shalom, Ziva."

"Pappa? Pappa?" Ziva groans when she hears only a dial tone. Turning back to her team, she clears the screen on her phone as she slips it back in her pocket. Her eyes connect with Tony's and keep a secure connection.


	6. Chapter 6

__**Hey all! I can't believe I'm already posting chapter five! Working on six now. Hopefully I can add that in a few days. Just gotta iron out a few details in it.**

**Thanks!**

**-Kellz**

_Chapter Five_

_1:38 PM_

Ziva waits behind the gate, searching for her father. A smile slips over her face when she finally spots him coming out of the tarmac with three men accompanying him. One is his new advisor, Abram Shemer. She hasn't met him yet, but her father has mentioned him two or three times during their last talk.

"Pappa," Ziva greets, hugging him and allowing him to kiss her cheeks.

"Ziva, my daughter." He says, smiling for the first time in a long time. They separate and head toward the baggage claim. "How is Agent DiNozzo?"

"Still sore and tired, but he is recovering well and fast. Doctor Mallard has been keeping a close eye on him." Ziva informs him while her father listens. "I have tried to get them to tell me what the secrecy is all about, even threatened them a few times, but they have yet to break. You picked strong men to do whatever it is you are doing."

Eli smiled. "I only pick the best." He watches the men gather the suitcases and put them on a trolley. Once this is finished, they head to an unmarked black SUV. "I would like to visit him. Where is he staying?"

Ziva furrows her eyebrows, silently questioning the time when her father and partner started getting along. She isn't sure how to feel about this, but she has long since learned that by listening you can pick up on so many things. "Bethesda. Just follow me."

"Be careful, Ziva." Eli pulls in for a hug and kisses her head.

"As always, Pappa." Ziva responds, parting ways with her father and his men to find her car.

Both vehicles arrive at Bethesda Naval Hospital thirty minutes later, parking next to each other. Ziva escorts the men to Tony's room.

Upon seeing Eli arrive, Gibbs rises from his chair, ready for a showdown and heading outside the room. Ducky sits on the opposite side. McGee, Abby, and Jimmy have gone home.

"What're you doing, Eli?" Gibbs asks, glaring at him.

Eli isn't fazed by Gibbs' intimidation, but his men seem to be. "I need to speak with Agent DiNozzo."

"He hasn't killed a Mossad officer." Gibbs comments, studying the Israeli man for any hint of his reasonings. He finds nothing. Gibbs turns to Ziva. "Ziver?"

Her eyes widen and shrugs her shoulders. "The only thing I know is that Tony and Ducky have business with my father, and I am somehow in the middle of it. He has not given me any idea as to what it is, though."

"Boss?" They hear Tony call from behind the cracked door. "Let them come in."

Gibbs continues to be very watchful of them as both Eli and an unknown man enter the room, leaving the guards outside. Ziva follows her father; Gibbs eventually enters the room.

Eli and Tony seem to have their own conversation in their heads because they only stare at one another. Gibbs leans in to Ducky who has moved out of the way. "What the hell is going on?"

"All will be explained soon, Jethro. Come on, let's go outside." Ducky answers, ushering the two agents out of the room with much protest from Gibbs. He closes the door after them.

"Whew! So now that we're alone..." Tony sighs, relieved to be able to freely talk with Eli. "They're starting to mobilize. I've stayed training, but they are a hell of a lot stronger than I am, even Ducky can't stop them."

"What did they say to you?" Eli sits in the chair Gibbs had previously occupied.

"That she belongs to them and that they wanted her. This creature didn't seem to be able to identify her until he got my hint." Tony relays the message. "They aren't getting her. I told him that she is mine and that I love her, which you know."

"Yes, Doctor Mallard told Aaron that you had imprinted on her, which I was hoping." Eli admits, to which Tony widens his eyes in surprise.

"I don't understand. You hated me before... what changed?" Tony ponders.

"I saw the love in your eyes and willingness to do whatever is necessary to guarantee her safety. I used to be that way with my wife, Ziva's mother, before she was brutally murdered by a terrorist. Ari got revenged, though." Eli explains.

"So...this imprinting on your daughter thing doesn't bother you?" Tony questions, uncertain whether Eli approves or not. It doesn't really matter, though. He is already connected to her.

"I have no say in the matter. We all cannot help who we imprint." Eli pointed at him, narrowing his eyes. "You break her heart and I will snap you in two."

Tony's eyes widen in fear. He assures him that he won't. "You need to tell her, Eli. She deserves to know." He suggests, casting a knowing expression.

"The time has come, I see." Eli admits, clearly not happy that his long kept secret has to be revealed. "I know you will be there for her. Please make sure she understands why I had to do what I have done."

Tony nods. "I will, Eli."

Eli stands. "Very well." He surveys what damage he can see on Tony. "He hit you badly." It isn't a question.

"I'm healing." Tony assures him, flashing a strained smile that betrays his real feelings.

Eli quirks an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, I can see that." He looks over at Abram. "This is my new advisor, Abram. Abram, can you hand me that tube?" He holds out his hand.

"What is that?" Tony watches as Eli opens the small tube, squeezes a small amount out. It's a white, thick substance.

"This," Eli starts speaking while Abram pulls his blanket down, exposing his bruised chest. He rubs the small amount over his heart. "This is something that will make your wounds heal much quicker." He wipes his hands on the blanket and recaps the tube. "I am giving you this."

"I was under the impression that we healed much faster than humans." Tony pulls up the blanket, getting settled again.

"We do, but this will protect your heart from being further damaged." Eli said, slipping it in Tony's pants pocket. "I like to call it a cushion." Eli smiles.

"Right." Tony grumbles. He grows serious. "Tell her Eli. Before something else happens and I'm not there to protect her."

Eli slumps his shoulders. "You are right, Tony."

"Go." Tony gestures to the door with head.

_Take care, my boy._ He tells him softly, patting his cheek. _Be careful._

_ Always am._ Tony assures him with a half-smile.

Eli gives a courtesy nod, looking up at Abram with a fixed serious expression. "Come, Abram."

"Yes, Director." Abram responds in a thick Israeli accent. "Sir." He acknowledges Tony before following his boss out.

Tony watches them, unsure about the future.

_David Residence_

Eli and Ziva sit in her living room alone. He has sent the three men with him to go tour while the important conversation between family members happened. Now, he sits back in the living room chair, uncertain how to start. It's not like he ever thought it would come to this; hope seems to lost its way for him.

"Pappa," Ziva finally starts, breaking the stalemate. "What are you hiding from me?"

He releases a heavy sigh that is filled with some much weight. "It is about our heritage."

"Okay."

"We are not exactly from around here." At Ziva's look of commenting, Eli holds up his finger to stop her. "Speak after I am finished." She relaxes, leaning in closer to listen to him. "We come from another planet. I traveled here with your mother and half-brother. There was a war going on up there; I felt it was no longer safe for my family. So I gathered my family and left.

"Your uncle wanted us dead. You and I are the rightful heirs to the throne, but I declined for I had other interests at the time. He took control and it went to his head. My brother, unfortunately, was a little crazy. In his mind, he thought I could take his power and control away at any given moment. It was not true. Once I gave up my birthright, I retained only the power I had prior to your grandmother's death. He wanted any future heirs, aside from his own immediate family, eliminated. You are in danger, for if you chose to go back and fight, you could reclaim the crown.

"He knows about Ari, Tali, and your mother. He has eyes everywhere. Our protection detail are _very _powerful in their own way. They came to this world long before my brother's war started. My father sent them to secure a world free of his war. He wanted a place of peace and innocence; he never got the chance to see what became of it. Anyway, our protectors have powers far beyond what you have ever seen._ We_ have powers.

"Our eyes are the means to the soul; tints of color show our emotions. When we are angry, a red tint emerges; the love emotion flashes orange, etc. I have sent the best to protect you."

Ziva interrupts. "Tony."

"Yes." Eli nods. "He is the first human to be converted. I knew the moment when he saved you from Somalia that he was perfect for your personal protection detail."

"Pappa, I can protect myself. I still have Mossad training." She protests.

Eli shakes his head. "Although Mossad training is helpful, you are in no condition to protect yourself. I kept you from the other training because I had hoped that this would never come about. Ziva," Eli begs, "please let Anthony do what he has vowed to do. He has every intention to protect you. He loves you."

Ziva isn't so sure about the loving her part, but if it would make her father at ease, she would allow him to do what he has been taught. "Tony loves me only as a friend and partner; nothing more."

"You are wrong." Eli is quick to correct her. "He imprinted on you long before I chose him for this. He is not under any orders except to protect you. The emotions are all him."

Ziva couldn't believe what her father was suggesting. Her father – the one who a few years ago absolutely hated her partner – now is all for her and Tony to completely ignore Rule 12 and get together! She isn't sure whether to check his forehead to make sure he has no fever. It just seems surreal that her father actually has anything to do with him, let alone calls him by his first name.

"How did you get Tony to Israel?" She asks. "What do you mean by imprint?"

"I sent a couple of officers to retrieve him. They followed him to his apartment, broke in, and subdued him by knocking him out. I sent a private jet to bring him to Tel Aviv. He woke there and the rest is history." Eli tackles her first question before explaining the second. "Imprinting is whensomeone is forever connected toanother, whether they are friends or romantically involve. The imprinter is like a personal protector; no one can touch the imprintee. They have no choice who they imprint, and they are willing to die to protect them. Normally, the imprintee gets to decide what relationship they have, but I can see that you love him and want a romantic relationship with him."

"Is this similar to an arranged marriage?" Ziva asks, trying to understand the severity of what he is trying to explain.

"No, more like soulmates." Eli clarifies. "I imprinted on your mother, not Ari's mother."

She knows that her father still aches for her mother. Now, she understands just how severe that ache is. Her father is lost without the one. Her heart is heavy with the knowledge her father has bestowed upon her. Her relationship with Tony is basically in her court; one move could either bring them together or split them.

"You want to pursue a romantic relationship with him." Eli states.

Ziva looks at him with shock. "How did you...?"

"I can read minds. Tony can too. All the hunters – as we call them – can. Because you weren't previously exposed to my world, you haven't acquire your abilities. But they will probably come about. Doctor Mallard can help you with your training. He is like Tony."

_Are you serious? Ducky! No..._ She thinks in disbelief. At her father's nod, she sits back and runs through every moment she has been around him; none suggest that he is any different than normal.

_I am afraid so, Ziva._ Her father responds. Her eyes snap up to meet his.

"And so it begins..." Eli comments.

**I realized that the last few chapters I posted weren't edited correctly. I apologize. Thanks again!**

**-Kellz**


	7. Chapter 7

__**Well, here we are again with the next chapter. I have a few surprises in store for you and I hope you'll like. Thanks to all who have reviewed, etc. Please continue the reviewing; it's helping me to keep going! Thanks again!**

**-Kellz**

**Also, throwing in a disclaimer to make up for the ones I've neglected and future chapters.  
><strong>

_Chapter Seven_

_Mallard Residence_

Ducky wakes up to the sound of pounding coming from behind his front door. He grumbles incoherently as he gets up, making his way uneasily to the door. After checking the peephole, he opens the door, finding a very disheveled Tony and Ziva on his doorstep. Ziva is trying to catch her breath.

Tony's worried expression alarms him. "They found her at home."

"Oh Dear God," Ducky says, moving aside as he holds a hand out to usher them in. He takes the bag from Ziva as he shuts the door. She slides on to the bench next to the front door, the force and speed at which he flitted causing her to be unsteady. Ducky sets the bag beside the bench and leans over to get a better look at Ziva. "What did you do to her, Anthony?"

Tony bends down, placing one hand just above her knee and the other goes to her cheek. He smiles when she takes refuge in his hand's warmth. "I flitted. She's not used to that speed." Tony tells Ducky, looking at him before directing his attention back to Ziva, addressing her. "I'm so sorry, Ziva. I-I couldn't let them hurt you any more than they already have."

"It is okay, Tony." She whispers. "I am just glad you came."

He pulls her into a comforting hug. "You should know I'd come for you. I always will." He sighs, closing his eyes in relief.

"Okay, you two. Break it up." Ducky picks up Ziva's bag. They instantly pull away. "We need to formulate a plan. I'm going to call Gibbs and Abby."

Tony stands up, pulling out his cell phone. "I'll call McGoo and the Gremlin."

Meanwhile, Ziva is still wrapping her head around these last couple of days. Her world is coming to an end; it had to be. She feels like life has gotten away from her. She sits in the sitting room in one of Ducky's expensive-looking chairs, now catching her breath. Her eyes connect with Tony's while he talks with McGee first. They engage in their own silent conversation. He gives her a small smile as an apology. She returns it as if accepting the unspoken apology.

Ducky finishes his phone call to Gibbs and places his phone on its cradle, looking at her. "They'll be here shortly. Anthony?" Ducky looks to him just as he ends his phone.

"Yeah, Ducky?" Tony acknowledges, slipping his cell phone back in his pocket.

"I suggest getting a hold of Aaron and Eli. They need to be notified." Ducky checks on Ziva. "My dear, look at me." She does. He can see that she is calming down. Ducky knows she'll have a lot of questions and as soon as her world stabilizes she start questioning everything. "I'm glad you're calming down." He turns back to Tony, narrowing her eyes. "Next time, get her better prepare for flitting."

Tony looks at him, taken aback. "Didn't have time, Ducky."

Ziva stands up, now on more confident legs. Her heart and mind still race. Chiding herself for letting her thoughts roam all over the map, she tries to concentrate on the problem at hand.

_Okay. My uncle is after me and wants me dead. My father is in danger too. Apparently, I can __not defend myself, even though I can do it perfectly fine. Tony and Ducky are not normal. Pappa and I are not normal. What the hell?_ Ziva grows angry at the fact that it has been kept from her all her life.

Tony watches the facial expressions that pass over her face; and when it hits anger, he's concerned. He's at her side instantly, yanking her up and pulling her into a reassuring hug. Trying to give her the most comforting hug, he's caught by surprise when she refuses to relax, her body tensing and going straight as a board in his arms.

"This is a bunch of bullshit!" She yells in Hebrew.

"I'm sorry that you have to be dealt this. He was wrong to keep it from you, but you know now." Tony says in a soft voice. He remains holding her, smiling when she finally relaxes by wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I won't let you go." He whispers while looking at Ducky, who gives him a subtle nod. Telling the absolute truth, he can't hide behind the mask anymore.

"I know." She whispers back.

The sound of the door bell alerts the three inhabitants to the arrival of the others. Ducky heads to greet the arrivals while Tony and Ziva withdraw from each other, moving to sit on the couch and chair.

"Hey Duck," Gibbs greets with no emotion. He doesn't have a choice but to listen to their ideas, of course offering his own. Tony spots two suitcases that Gibbs is carrying. Abby follows with an additional smaller bag – most likely a makeup bag – as they both shuffle into the large house.

Tony quirks an eyebrow. Apparently, Ducky has suggested the team stay there for the time being. He's already started to formulate a plan; but if his team felt more comfortable being together, he'd be pleased that they thought it. Glancing over at Ziva, he deduces she hasn't seen the suitcases.

"Moving in, Boss?" Tony jokes, the corners of his mouth ghosting a smile. He jumps up from the seat to offer to help his boss.

"Just for the time being, DiNozzo." Gibbs deadpans, picking up the suitcases and hands one to Tony's outstretched hand. "No snooping."

"No problem, Boss." Tony responds, his mind and soul already focused on another woman. He doesn't need any other woman besides the one who still sits on the chair. Tony looks at Ducky. "Where are these going, Ducky?"

"Upstairs, to your left. Anthony, I assumed you would be staying in your old one. All rooms have been made up." He informs them. Tony takes Abby's smaller bag with him as he follows his boss.

Abby heads into the living room, approaching Ziva. They engage in small conversation. She sits on the foot stool, facing Ziva who's more alert and willing to talk. "So these creatures found your home?" Abby prompted.

"Yes. They busted my door in and started coming at me. I looked down to the street and more were actually _climbing_ up the side of the apartment building. I was thinking about Tony and he was right there, eliminating those creatures. He ordered me to pack a bag and we headed over here. Not sure what we are doing next though." Ziva explains.

Abby is shocked and slightly scared. Ziva can see the reaction perfectly clear on Abby's face. Finally, after what seemed several minutes, Abby responds. "Wow! You must've been scared?" Her wide-eyed expression still remains. "So Tony's been using those sculpted abs for good?" A knowing, teasing smile breaks her expression.

Ziva has to laugh at that. She's always known Abby to make suggestive comments. Soon, Abby joins in, causing McGee to investigate.

"What's going on?" He asks with a smile, looking back and forth between the women.

"Just having a laugh, Timmy." Abby answers, glancing over at Ziva.

McGee looks suspiciously at Abby then at Ziva, having caught Abby's glance. He decides to leave it alone, figuring if he remains quiet, they'll reveal themselves soon enough. "Okay." McGee draws out, once again glancing at the women before returning to the kitchen where Ducky and Jimmy are making everyone a night time snack.

"We can fight back, Tony." The women hear Gibbs tell Tony. "You don't have to do this alone."

"I won't be, Boss. I have Eli, Aaron, and Ducky by my side. When Ziva's trained, she'll be with us." Tony brushed Gibbs off. "I don't want you, Tim, Abby, or Jimmy getting hurt."

Gibbs sticks his arm out, effectively ceasing Tony's movements. Tony receives Gibbs' glare. "Tony, you can teach us the basics. We aren't afraid to help. You and Ziva are family, and we don't like family getting hurt." The glare disappears and his voice softens, raw and honesty lacing it.

Tony takes in Gibbs' raw, honest voice. He releases a deep breath he hasn't realized he'd taken. "Okay, Boss, I'll see what I can do." He responds before heading to the living room.

"That's all I ask." Gibbs comments, following him.

_Axlin Planet_

_Many Plants Away From Earth_

The sound of a glass smashing against something solid is hard, following with an angry yelling. Entering into a grand dining room, clad in fancy, expensive decorations, three men stand near a rectangular glass table with eight complimentary, comfortable chairs in a heated discussion. The seats match the design of the walls. A fireplace is placed, lit and quietly crackling, behind the men with two small, tall bookshelf on either side of the fireplace. Two matching chairs sit in front of the fireplace with a small glass table in between the chairs and small light on top. On the mantle are little decorations. The room had dark, red wallpaper, giving it a fire-like glow to it.

A water splatter against one wall is sliding down, collecting at the foot of the wall. The glass cup which has held the water lays in the pool of water, broken.

"This _human_ male has killed twenty of our men. Bjork, gather twenty soldiers and send them to Earth." A man who looks quite a bit like Eli David addresses the man to his right. He turns to the other man once Bjork nods and leaves to complete his task. "It's time to destroy my brother. He'll surrender to me if his remaining child is dead. Prepare the ship. It's time I pay my brother a visit."

"Yes, sir." The other man acknowledges the King with a curt nod before heading off toward the ship container.

The man turns to his left to look out the window, seeing a bustling commotion downstairs. His people are going about their daily tasks, waiting for a savior to rid them of their ungrateful master.

_3:47 AM_

Tony lays on the guest bed with his back propped up against the headboard while looking at the TV flicking silently on some paid program. His eyes may be watching the screen, but his mind is a millions miles away. As Ziva lays in a deep slumber curled up against him with his arm securely around her back and her resting on his heart, he worries about her safety the most, the safety of his team who have made it their mission to stand by their stand no matter what, and leaving his safety to be the last thought.

He glances down at her, a soft smile lacing his face at her soft snores. His worries momentarily forgotten, her scent calms him, beckoning him to sleep. That mixture of chemicals on top of her own natural scent always seems to calm him.

Sliding down until his head hits the pillows, he chides himself when Ziva rouses from her sleep. "It's okay, sweetheart. I was just getting comfortable. Go back to sleep." He whispers, lighting running his fingers up and down her arm in hopes to soothe her. It works as she settles back down, instantly falling back to sleep. Her even breathing soon lulls him to sleep, joining the whole household.

By eight o'clock, McGee and Jimmy have arrived; everyone is awake and downstands in the dining room, armed with breakfast plates filled with food, utensils, and cups of either coffee, tea, or milk. They chatter about setting a plan until Gibbs notices Abby's lack of caffeine.

"Honey, something wrong?" Gibbs asks with a concerned look on his face, drawing everyone's attention from the plan-making. Abby looks a little embarrassed with everyone looking at her expectantly.

She leans closer to Gibbs. "Uh, sweetie, I had plans to tell you later."

"Just tell me now. You know they're family." Gibbs points out, not quite understanding why Abby's lost her outspokenness.

She looks at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'll get the drift that this matter is more private, but Gibbs doesn't catch it. Taking a deep breath, she releases it before announcing their news. "I know this comes at the worst time possible." She looks at each member as if she was speaking one-on-one with them before settling her eyes on her boyfriend. "But I'm pregnant."

**What do you think about that? Bet you didn't see that coming...**

**'Til next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

__**I'm back again with yet another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one and I should have the next chapter posted sometime tonight. Thanks for the reviews, hits, and alerts, and favorites! I really do get encouraged by them.**

**Disclaimer as always.**

**-Kellz  
><strong>

_Chapter Eight_

The room suddenly becomes dead silent with looks of shock spreading among the seven occupants in room. The announcer looks at the group with uncertainty before eyes land on her boyfriend's. She's unsure how he's going to react to the news that he's about to become a father again. It had been hard on him the first time after losing his first wife and only child at the hands of a murderer.

The lack of noise becomes too much for her. "Gibbs, say something." She suggests, tears threatening to fall. When he fails to speak, she gives a look of pleading. "Please."

The spell of shock seems to unfreeze him as he shakes his head, pushing the running thoughts away. "How far along?" He manages to get out. The others soon break from their own frozen state, hanging onto every word that passes through Gibbs' lips.

"Two and a months." Abby answers, her voice guarded.

A warm smile breaks out on Gibbs' face to which Abby joins in. "When did you find out? Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Congratulations you two!" Ducky says, hugging Abby with one arm. There is congratulations that makes its way around the table. Abby's normal bright smile returns.

"A couple of days ago and no, I haven't." She answers, redeeming herself when she tells him that she'd call soon.

"Or you could have Ducky confirm it." Gibbs suggests, turning his attention to the host.

"Is this one of those moments when I receive the Gibbs glare instead of Anthony?" Ducky questions, smiling because he already knows the answer.

"I believe so, Doctor Mallard." Jimmy pipes up, leaning in as he watches the interaction between the two oldest members of the family.

In the background, they hear Tony's snicker. "Oooh, look at that, McGoo. Neither of us is under the hot seat this time." To which McGee agrees, laughing alone with him. Ziva is just shaking her head, amused because she knows what's coming next.

_Whack! _Gibbs smacks the closest culprit to him upside the head without missing a beat. "DiNozzo! Do you wanna be next? McGee?" He addresses them.

"Ow! Shutting up, Boss." Tony automatically responds, rubbing the spot where a very strong hand connected with his head. McGee and Ziva are full-fledge laughing by now. They cease their laughing fit when Gibbs averts his glare to them.

Ducky averts his attention to Abby. "I can confirm the pregnancy when we return back to NCIS, my dear. Just come by when you get a chance."

"Okay, Ducky. Thanks!" She's smiling once again, tempting to get up and hug everyone but the food before her has got her attention.

"Let's eat! Talk later." Gibbs announces as he moves his hand to rest against her abdomen. He flashes a smile at her before picking up his fork and eating.

Thrilled that her boyfriend has accepted the change in their relationship, she places her own hand over his and begins eating with the fork in her other hand. It seems that despite the team's current predicament there would always come a positive aspect to look forward to.

Eli wakes to a white blinding light coming from the window of his bedroom that seems to fill the entire perimeter of the room. He instantly sits up and throws an arm up to cover his eyes.

"Eli..." A masculine voice says in a sing-song voice.

Eli immediately recognizes it. He slowly moves his arm forward, away from his eyes, completely removing it when the light has disappeared, replaced by the figure of his brother. "Thanos." He stands, guarded. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is she, Eli?" Thanos demands, snapping his figures to cast the room with light.

"You can not have her." Eli simply answers, anger etched in his voice. He's tempting to fight his brother right then and there, but he knows his time on Earth has significantly changed his thinking. Eli may have that assassin trait, but he was nowhere the destructive killer like his younger brother. "You will not find her."

"I already have." Thanos pulls out what appears to be some kind of grid finder, looking at the screen. A small blue circular light stands still a long distance from his brother's yellow light. "See, I know she is here. I need a name and an exact pinpoint on her location." Thanos holds the device up, showing Eli what he sees.

"I will never give it to you." Eli promises, strongly. He stands his ground.

Thanos takes in his appearance and attitude. "You have grown old and weak, Brother. What has Earth done to you?"

Eli sets his jaw, tightening not only his jaw but also his hands. "Gave me a chance at a life away from Father and you. You two are exactly alike."

"You are more like Mother, the mediator. She was always more of the forgiving kind. Why do you think Father killed her?" Thanos starts getting really anger and distractedly. "Because she was WEAK! You and your offspring don't deserve this birthright. I do! He knew I would be better fit!"

Eli starts yelling. "You want to know why I left!" At Thanos' nod, Eli continues. "Because of the despair and ridicule that lives on Axlin! My children were not going to live in a world that is on its death bed."

"Did you keep them safe, Eli?" Thanos questions.

Eli opens his mouth to answer, but he closes it when he realizes that the world he and his family has left behind is not so different from this one. "At least they were free to live a life away from your insanity."

"Two of them died. You did not keep them very safe, Eli. It is not so different from Axlin." Thanos states.

"She is safer where she is now than here." Eli tells him. "At least I am not intentionally killing innocent people. My job has a purpose, and so does hers."

"I am afraid your job is finished, Brother." Thanos says just as his eyes turn a tinted red. He reaches out to Eli, slowly folding his hand into a fist, almost as if he's squashing Eli's heart. Eli, in turn, reacts by crying out, clenching his chest. Tears start flowing down his face, creating two wet spots on his night shirt. He falls to his knees in agony, at his brother's mercy.

**I originally had this longer, but then I thought it'd be interesting to leave it as a cliffhanger. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

__**Hey all! Back again with another chapter. I didn't think I'd actually get it this far, but thanks to you who have encouraged me, I've pushed on. Okay, so I took some bits off Legion, but I really thought the scene was cool!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (but if the offer was set, I'd try to grab it) or Legion.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Kellz  
><strong>

_Chapter Nine_

Suddenly, the door slams open and Aaron flits to stand in front of Eli. "Leave him alone!"

Thanos is distracted, dropping his hand and the red-tint disappearing from his eyes. Eli takes several deep breaths and rubs his chest. "Who are you?" He asks the newcomer.

Aaron stands his ground, his old age seemingly disappears. "A hunter."

Thanos' eyes widen. He's never met a hunter, only heard stories from his father and grandfather. "What...they still exist?" He is slightly confused.

"Yes." was Aaron's simple answer. Thanos fails to notice the knife sliding out from under his shirt. He didn't give Thanos a chance to catch a breath before lunging at him. However, because of Aaron's age and slow reflexes, Thanos is able to easily escape from getting stab. Aaron has his back to Thanos, surprised by his reflexes as he feels a draft behind him. Almost afraid to turn around, Aaron psychs himself to face Thanos. It's almost like he senses what Eli's brother is about to do.

"Face me, old man." Thanos orders, his voice thick with fury. Slowly, Aaron turns around, glaring at the younger man.

"There are others, Thanos. They will hunt you down and destroy your reign." Aaron warns him.

"I do not see them, Hunter." Thanos gestures to the room, glancing around. He discovers his brother has left the room, as planned by Aaron if this ever occurred. "Where did he go?"

"You will never find him, Thanos." Aaron assures the destructive ruler. When Thanos looks back at Aaron with a death glare, he knows his life is over. It flashes before him; he hopes the newest hunter can fulfill his occupancy. He's sure that Ducky will oversee Anthony's progress.

_Protect her, Tony._ He attempts to send out one last request, unsure whether it makes it to its intended target. _He has found us._

Thanos takes his angry frustration out on Aaron, outstretching his hand copying what he started with his brother. He's surprised to see Aaron not reacting like Eli, but the old man's eyes betray his unresponsive facade. They reveal agony. It's only when Thanos completely makes a fist when Aaron's life is taken; his body falls in a heap beneath him.

Hidden, Eli watches as his protector is murdered. He actually has tears streaming down his face. After all, he and Aaron have been through a lot since his arrival. Knowing his brother can track him with that device, Eli moves, slipping downstairs in the bunker where the signal fails. Thank God for metal.

Eli's worries turn to his daughter, Anthony, and the medical examiner. He hopes they will survive. His life is basically already over.

_At the same time..._

The group are in the middle of finalizing their plans when Tony feels an excruciating pain attack his chest, right over his heart. He screams out, clenching his chest as he falls to the floor. Tears immediately stream down his face, causing his face to become red.

"Tony!" They all holler, coming to his aid.

The world around him seems to run slower as the pain nearly does him in. He can't explain how it came about. While his left hand attends to his chest, his right arm lays outstretched. Tony rolls his head to the right on the verge of passing out. As the darkness threatens to take over his body, he hears the faint words that Aaron spoke to him. His current location seems to disappear as his vision is transported to Israel. As if he is there, Tony sees Aaron's last attempt to protect Eli David.

_No!_ Tony screams in his head as he reaches out to Aaron.

The image is ripped from as his world returns to him and the pain leaves his body. He hears Ducky's desperate attempts to pull him back. A sigh of relief escapes the team's mouths as his eyes snap open and catches his breath.

"Oh my god, Tony! What happened?" Ziva begins the round of questions, the anguish of what just happened to him evident on her face.

"Are you okay?" Abby asks, her eyes glistering in the light.

"Is it still hurting, Anthony?" Ducky is bent down with a stethoscope. He checks his heart.

_I'm fine, now._ Tony silents answers him. _Aaron's dead. Ziva's uncle is here. He managed to find them._

_Time to put our plan into action._ Ducky states, removing the stethoscope when he's satisfied that Tony is fine.

"You all right, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks, helping Tony to stand. McGee helps lift him on his other arm. They help him to the nearest chair.

"No dying, Tony. Gibbs hasn't given you permission." McGee points out. Tony gives him a head slap.

"I know that, McGoo. You can't have my GSM collection yet." Tony teases as McGee rubs his head.

"Really!" McGee huffs incredulously. "You see what I get when I try to help him." He says to no one in particular.

"Here, Tony." Jimmy holds out a glass of water in front of his face. Tony graciously accepts it, gulping it down in a matter of seconds.

"God." He groans, resting his elbows on his knees as he hangs his head down. Ziva bends down to look up at him with watery eyes. _"_Don't cry, Ziva. I'm–" A burning sensation appears on his left arm, making him grimace and squeezing his eyes tightly.

Various symbols tattoo themselves onto his arm. The symbols stretch to his other side, ending at his wrists. It seems to be a language. As soon as the burning ceases, Tony snaps his eyes open and examine his unwanted vast tattoo. He hears five members gasp, and one member not surprised.

"Ziva, my dear, can you move so I get a better look?" Ducky asks her politely, waiting for her to do as he asked.

"Of course." She stands and moves passed him.

Ducky pulls up the chair beside Tony, easing himself in it. He's tempted to touch the younger man's arms, but the expression on Tony's face deters him. "May I?" He seeks permission, poising his hands at Tony's buttoned shirt.

"Sure, Ducky." Tony tries to force his voice to lighten the darken mood. "I kind of imagine Ziva doing this, though." At Gibbs' glare, his expression slips to worry.

A whack to the back of his head makes him grimace. Ziva held up her hand, examining it. "You know, Gibbs, I see why you always do that. It is kinda amusing." She chances a look at Tony, finding him glaring at her. Her smirk turns to an innocent smile.

"That's not exactly why I do it, but I see your point, Ziver." Gibbs smiled. "Whadda got, Duck?"

Ducky manages to unbutton Tony's shirt revealing more of the odd language. He doesn't answer him immediately, putting more pressure on Tony. Instantly, he's taken from their surroundings and dumped in a whole another universe.

"_Doctor Mallard." A familiar voice greets him. He finds himself in a while light-engulfed room._

_ "Aaron?" He questions, squinting._

_ "I am here." Aaron responds, coming into view. The light dims significantly as Aaron comes closer._

_ "Where am I?"_

_ "The In-Between. I have some explaining to do." Aaron gestures to a table and two chairs on either side of the table. It reminds Ducky of an interrogation room. Both men sit. "Anthony's tattoos are definitely a language. It is the language of our forefathers, the first Hunters to walk the planet. It is passed down to the next generation. Although young Anthony is a half-breed, he has every attribute to carry its and I know it chooses its next carrier._

_ "The war has started. Prepare him for the battle. He will need it. I have left it up to you to train young Ziva as well. Eli has been left behind. I hope I can convince you to take over my job and protect him." Aaron finishes._

_ Ducky looks at him incredulously. "You're serious? He's done a LOT of damage to my family. I'm not so sure I can let that go."_

_ Aaron looks at him with pleading eyes. "I know he has not be the greatest person, but he needs this protection. He is, after all, the rightful king."_

_ "If I do this, his ass better be heading back to Axlin to take care of his responsibilies." Ducky clarifies, pointing at Aaron with a serious expression matching the tone of his voice._

_ "Ziva will go with him." Aaron states._

_ "No." Ducky firmly shuts that idea down, shaking his head no. "She stays here with us."_

_ "Donald, as the only child of Axlin's ruler, she will have to go with him. She is the heir." Aaron tries to reason with him._

_ "If she goes, we all go. I know Axlin is similar to Earth's atmosphere. Humans will be able to breathe comfortably."_

_ Seeing there is no detering his friend's mind, he finally accepts the idea. "That is up to Eli."_

His vision returns and it feels like his soul has returned to his body. Shaking the powerful feelings away, he looks at Tony with wide eyes.

_What's wrong? Where did you go?_ Tony inquires.

_To what is called _The In-Between_. Aaron and I sat at a table in a room that looked more like an interrogation room and he explained some things to me. I'm now Eli's protector and when this war is concluded and Eli wins, he will be returning home. Aaron knows Eli will also make sure Ziva goes with._ Ducky explains.

"No." Tony shakes his head insistently. "I won't let that happen. She belongs here with us."

"Ducky?" Ziva interrupts, quirking an eyebrow up in question. "What the hell is going on?"

Ducky turns his attention to the Israeli agent. "I saw your father's protector. He's dead and apparently I'm assigned as Eli David's newest protector. When this war is over and your father wins, he will be expected to return to Axlin." Ducky pauses, seeming unsure whether to continue.

Ziva seems to understand what comes next. "I am expected to go with him, yes?"

An affirmitive nod from Ducky reassures her deduction. "Yes, my dear."

Tony is quick to reassure her. "I won't let that happen, Ziva. You belong with me, with us. I'm pretty sure none of us will let you leave willingly."

Ziva releases a deep, calming breath. "If I am ordered to go, I have to. My birth homeplace need us."

"We're your people, too. _We need you here_." Tony stresses, stands up and takes her hands into his.

"Ziver, he can't touch you. You don't have to do what he wants anymore. You should know this." Gibbs reminds her while standing behind Abby, wrapping his arms around her. He doesn't want to see her go anymore than any of his team, especially Tony. He can understand the lost Tony would feel if she were to leave.

"I wasn't done, guys." Ducky pipes up, grabbing all of their attention. "Our team can follow you, Ziva, should you decide to leave Earth. Axlin is an exact replicate of Earth. It's why the Hunters were sent here. Humans can breathe just like they can here."

That information made her possible leaving a little easier to cope with. Tony knew, without a doubt, that he would be following her if she chooses to go with her father. He's certain Ducky will leave, too. He scans his teammates' – his family's – faces and see a mutual silent agreement. Feeling lucky to have this group, he's pleased to know the sacrifices they are willing to do.

"Well, we need to get ourselves ready for an attack." Tony clears the darken mood by clapping his hands once, diverting their attentions.

"Most definitely." Ducky agrees.

They turn back to the progressing laid-out plan, debating on what they should start with first.

**So I also have another idea, but that will come later. It'll be slightly taken from another TV show (at least, right now that's what I plan) so stay tuned.**

**Oh and please keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

__**I realized that I haven't been putting the breaks in between the scenes. Sorry about that, but I'll try to remember that, starting with this chapter.**

**It's not nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but the next chapter needs to be on its own.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Damnit! But I'm willing to pay if the option opens up. :)  
><strong>

_Chapter Ten_

_4:39 PM_

Eli sits on the cot in the bunker beneath his home, waiting until he feels safe to emerge. Thanos' heavy footsteps make their way throughout the house, searching in every crevice. After what feels like an eternity, he hears Thanos' last footsteps leave the premises. Cautiously, he leaves his security blanket, discovering the stillness of the house.

"It is time." He simply tells himself, looking at the dead body of the man who has protected him for so many years. "Goodbye, my friend." Eli bends down to touch the man's chest. His body turns to dust.

Eli stands, setting his jaw and walking to his bedroom. He knows where he must go. Aaron had made the plans. America would be safe; DC would be safe. Packing a carry-on bag, he grabs his wallet from the nightstand, keys from the small bowl beside it, and cell phone. Getting to his text message, he types in a quick message to Tony.

_Coming to you._

Then, he walks to his front door, closing it and locking it after him. A lone garage sets in the far distance from his living quarters where emergency supplies are kept. Eli grabs two additional bags and throws all three bags in the passenger seat of a sleek, black Porsche 911 GT2. As soon as he starts it up, he doesn't allow himself the chance to put his seatbelt on.

His phone buzzes and he pulls out what appears to be a garage door opener. Glancing down, he fumbles with it until he gets to the text message screen. _We'll be waiting at the airport. Just give me the details when you get them_.

Smiling, Eli tosses the complicated thing in a cup holder, not bothering to mess with it any further. He leaves the property he once called home, not even bothering to look back at it as he presses the lone button on the garage door opener, sending his home and garage on fire.

"This is an end to one life, but just the beginning to the next." Eli tells himself in a whisper as the sounds of the crackling fire drift away.

_12:40 AM_

Tony looks down at his cell phone, pressing the CLEAR button to return it to its home screen. Looking at Ziva on the bed, he tosses it on the night stand before lowering himself to the bed and pulling her in a passionate kiss.

He is clad in only his boxers while she wears a thin spaghetti strap top and jogging pants. "Too many clothes, Zi." He mumbles between kisses.

"I know." She says in a teasingly voice. He pulls back to look at her, finding an innocent smile perched on her face. She begins to laugh at his _seriously?_ expression. "Not tonight, my Little Hairy Butt. There are others around."

"They're probably asleep." He tells her with desire thick in his voice, leaning in to attack her throat. Both of their eyes flutter shut as the sensations he's pleasing them both with.

Although she would most definitely like to continue this, she knows they need to stop now and get some sleep. Their day would be busy tomorrow. Gently, she pushes Tony back. Her eyes tell him of the apology she fails to speak. At first, he's a little disappointed, but then he understands her actions.

He kisses her sweetly before pulling back. "I love you, Ziva." He says so softly, so sincere with raw emotion and honesty. "Never forget that." His hazel green eyes holds her chocolate ones to express the seriousness of his confession.

"I love you, too. You know I will never forget." She displays a small, warm smile before laying her head on the pillow, getting comfortable before holding her arms out to cuddle with him.

He returns her smile before joining her. Within five minutes, they both fall into a deep, relaxing sleep.

Eli checks his flight information as he enters the airport through the tarmac. Looking away from that, he scans the vast array of people, spotting his daughter and her protector. They wave at him. He smiles as he walks through the gate, dropping the bag just as he gets through and pulling his daughter into a tight embrace.

"I am glad you are here, Pappa." Ziva whispers during the hug. Her eyes briefly close enjoying the paternal embrace. She has seemed to accept her new life and is needing the comfort that only her father could provide, considering their situation. Gibbs is like her second father, but right now she wants Eli's hugs and his presence.

Pulling back, he gets a good look at her. "I take it you have been safe?"

"I've been protecting her just like you asked." Tony supplies.

Eli turns to acknowledge the younger man. He drops his arms, raising his hand to shake Tony's. "Thank you, Anthony."

Tony nods. "Welcome."

There is a pause before Eli decides to interrupt it. "Well," he starts with a clap of his hands, "shall we get my bags before heading to the safe house?"

"Absolutely." Ziva replies at the same time Tony says, "Certainly."

They walk to the assigned baggage claim, collecting the other two bags before exiting the airport. They walk to Tony's car, throwing the bags in the trunk while the two Israelis get in the car. Tony turns to Eli as he starts the car. "We're headed to Ducky's."

"Good. That is where I need to go." Eli responds, looking straight ahead.

"He told us what Aaron's message was to him." Ziva says from the backseat. She looks longingly out the window at the passing scenery.

"Good," was the only response Eli gives. The three of them slip into their own individual thoughts as Tony drives – a similar speed that would rival Ziva and Gibbs' – toward the safe house. The only sound – besides the sound of the car running – comes from the radio that has a volume barely noticeable.

The quietness of the ride becomes too much for Tony. "What should we be prepared for?" He wonders aloud.

Eli's face tells it all. "Thanos has a tracer. He has traced Ziva to the United States, but he doesn't know her exact location. He found me, but Aaron managed to give me a little more time. I hid in an underground bunker, laced with iron. He lost the signal on me."

"Pappa, I can kill him faster than he can blink. You know this." Ziva reminds him. She is, after all, his best assassin. Give her the tiniest object and she could make it into a weapon. Eli smiles, thinking that she definitely has her mother's logical thinking.

He glances back at her. "Ziva, you are not trained for this type of battle." He looks over at Tony. "Has she?"

Tony remains quiet as he shakes his head. "The less she knows, the better, Eli."

"Pappa! Why are you unwilling to let me train?" She is pissed and a pissed Ziva can really do some damage.

Eli is quick to turn around and address her. "Your uncle is not a very nice man. He is a tyrant and would not think twice to kill us. It is best that you let Anthony protect you. He possesses what is needed to fight."

"What? Is it because I do possess the abilities he has?" Ziva prods, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Eli answers as he turns back around in his seat. "Unfortunately, you inherited your mother's lack of abilities."

"That is not my fault!" Ziva exclaims, her anger edging closer to exploding.

"No, Ziva, it is not. I tried to train you the best I could with what I had to work with, but it is not enough for our planet's world. Please do not engage unless Anthony is beside you." He orders.

"Your orders do not work me anymore, Pappa." Ziva responds, crossing her arms and sitting back against the seat while pouting. Moments later, she addresses Tony. "Why have you not spoken, Tony? Are you not supposed to be protecting me?"

"I'm not going against your father." He steals a glance at Eli, still uncomfortable around him. "I've seen what he can do."

"Fine! Since I am leave on my own, I will destroy Thanos on my own." She says, only to evoke them to resist.

"No!" They say simultaneously.

She groans, deciding not to talk to either men for the rest of the ride.


	11. Chapter 11

__**Hey all! I apologize that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to put all the action in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
><strong>

_Chapter Eleven_

Looking down at his tracking device, Thanos spots the two different colored dots in transit. He looks to his two comrades, a subtle nod signaling them to get in action. Standing at the top of an eighteen-floor skyscraper, he looks down as his two men jump over the side, falling at rapid speed only to fall on their feet with the grace of a cat. His wicked smile breaks the stoic exterior.

There will be hell to pay. His thoughts circle around the thought of ridding his only niece. He thought of all the ways to either torture her or simply end her life. Thanos could just picture it now: restraining Eli while forcing him to watch as his child is torture to death. His eyes cast a yellow tint in excitement to what he believes will come.

"Just you wait, Eli." He whispers. "I will find you and that incompetent daughter of yours."

"Eli!" Ducky greets with his hand poised to shake. He seems to be the only one, besides Ziva, who is happy to see him. "I'm glad you made it."

"Donald." Eli greeted, shaking the older man's hand.

"Come in. We've got a plan already in progress." Ducky gestures to his home while Eli carries the smaller bag and Tony easily grabs his other two bags. Ziva follows the men inside.

_I had to bomb my home, Donald. Nothing but what I have is left. Thanos is very determined to find us._ Eli tells Ducky.

_We'll defeat him, Eli. Don't you worry too much._ Ducky reassures. He turns to address Tony just as they enter the house. "My dear boy, you can take those up to the last bedroom on the right."

"Got it, Ducky." Tony responds as he shoves the other bag in McGee's hands, nearly knocking the younger man to his knees. He smirks at the man's obvious distress. "Stop playing around, Probie."

"God, Tony! Really?" McGee groans as he reluctantly follows Tony upstairs.

Tony is amused. "Yep, Probie. Really."

Gibbs' rare smile – that has lately been showing more often these days – slips through the cracks behind his normal stoic personality. His boys...always bickering. He hopes he won't have to separate them. Turning to Abby, he sees a similar smile perched on her face while her hands rest on her small baby bump. He moves closer to her and places his left hand over hers, feeling the warmth from both mommy and baby.

_I love you_, he mouths to her.

_I love you, too,_ she mouths back.

Eli takes one look at Abby and voices his conclusion. "You are with child." He states.

"It's that obvious?" Abby questions.

"I have my ways." Eli looks to Ducky, casting a knowing smile.

"_Ducky!"_ Abby gasps.

Ducky casts an innocent look. "What? The man can read my mind."

"Riiight," Abby grumbles under her breath as she turns into Gibbs' arms, hugs him and listens to his heartbeat.

"Pappa, I need to speak with you." Ziva announces in a low, insistent voice. Eli whips around to see his daughter's uncertain expression. He strolls over to her and follows her as she walks into the kitchen.

"What is it, Ziva?" Eli asks as they sit at the small round table in the corner.

"I do not want my team to be killed during this war. What can they do to help?" She asks.

"Donald, Tony, and I can put them through similar training that you had." Eli glances in the living room where he sees the team, now joined by Tony and McGee, are laughing. He turns back to his daughter. "You still remember the training?"

"Yes, it is hard not to forget. Ducky and Tony not only have to protect us, they have the unborn child to protect. Abby is much more vulnerable now." Ziva watches Abby playfully punching McGee in the arm at something he must have said.

"Then, Ziva, you must protect her." Eli insists, leaning closer to her as if they were telling secrets. "You may not possess the abilities that your protector, Donald and I have; but you can use your Mossad training to protect them. Make that your aliyah!" Eli raises his voice to get a point across.

Ziva is no longer fazed by his outbursts, no matter how big or small they are. Leaning to the side, she sees the six people watching them. Her eyes settle on Abby before returning her attention to her father. "I understand."

"Good!" Eli relaxes. "Do what you need to."

She stands, starting to leave him alone, but stops next to him, patting his shoulder. "I promise, Pappa, that this will end. Then, you may decide whether you want to return to Axlin."

Eli looks up at her. "You are not coming with me?" he asks, surprised.

Ziva keeps her hand on his shoulder, turning her eyes back to her team, her second family. "No, unless you pass away or I am really needed. I belong here with them."

When her eyes connect with Tony's, she feels an instant calmness and is reassured that she has met her soulmate – even though it has taken many years to see it. When he smiles sincerely at her, she can't help but to return it.

Yes, she certainly belongs with them. Here and now.

**I wasn't certain whether** aliyah **would fit there, but it's basically her duty now, should she choose to take it on.**


	12. Chapter 12

__**Hey everyone! Had a little trouble getting this chapter posted, but it's up now! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and hits! **

**-Kellz  
><strong>

_Chapter Twelve_

_Bam_! The sound of a boxing glove hitting another glove, follows the sound of grunting and heavy breathing. Tony and Gibbs are in the ring again; Tony has a smirk plastered on his face while Gibbs holds a pokerface. Yet, Gibbs has no clue just how well Tony has improved since the last time they were in the ring.

They circle each other. "You sure you want me to hit you, Boss?" Tony warns.

"Would you do it already so I can see how McGee can handle the ring?" Gibbs prompts him. McGee, who is sitting next to Abby, pales at the thought.

"Okay." Tony responds, punching his boss' side, causing the older man to tighten his jaw in silent pain. "I warned you, Boss."

Gibbs attempts to swing, but Tony's faster reflexes block Gibbs' swings. However, Tony uses Ziva's techniques, grabbing Gibbs' arm and tossing Gibbs over his shoulder. He lands rather hard, grimacing when his back kisses the cushioned mat. He freezes when Tony poises his foot against Gibbs' throat.

"Damn, boy." Gibbs grounds out as Tony, smugly smiling, removes his foot, leaning down to help him up. "Remind me to never piss you or Ziver off."

Tony laughs, patting his boss' back as he gets out of the ring. "Boss, don't piss me or Ziv–" He starts.

A whack on the back of his head ceases his movements. Turning around he sees Ziva smiling at him innocently. "Really, Zeevah?"

"I am never going to stop enjoy doing that." She says sweetly.

He stands in close proximity to her, enough to where the electricity sparks between them. "You're lucky I love you." He says with a smile.

"Humm..." She touches his chest with her pointer finger, pushing him back just a few inches but Tony is quick to give her a quick kiss.

"Oh God..." McGee groans, rolling his eyes. "Get a room."

"Jealous, McRomeo?" Tony teases.

"Whatever, Tony." McGee brushes it off as he makes his way to the ring.

"Oooh, someone's cranky." Tony continues the teasing.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs growls, giving him the stare.

"Shutting up, Boss." Tony responds quickly following McGee into the ring.

"Tony! Don't hurt Tim too bad!" Gibbs orders, pointing at Tony to get his point across. "I'll send Ziver after you."

Tony scoffs, getting in stance. "Ready, McGoo?"

"Not really." He answers, uncertain. McGee glances pleadingly at their Boss, but Gibbs just stands there beside his girlfriend with crossed arms and amused smile. _Great._ Tony eternally groans.

"Oh come on, Probie. I won't do too much damage." Tony tells before taking a swing at McGee, who quickly ducks and punches Tony on his ribcage. Tony groans, clearly caught off guard by his probie. He gets up. "Not bad, McGoo. Not bad at all."

"Thanks, Ton–" McGee begins before Tony tries to kick at him. McGee blocks his attempt. "Nice try."

Tony appears pleased. "You've been practicing." He looks over at Ziva. "So this is where you've been when I've called? Cheating on me, I see." He teases, which earns him a death glare from Ziva and amused smiles from the others.

"Do not make me come up there and kick your ass." She warns. "Besides, I wanted him to catch you off guard this time." She shrugs.

"It worked." Tony mumbles while looking back at his probie.

The team – minus Abby for obvious reasons – has been training for the last two months on their off time. Although the team has quicken their reflexes, they still haven't mastered some things. But the Hunters and Eli has to work with what they had.

Little did they know Thanos has pinpointed their location and preparing for an attack.

Standing within the tree line at the Mallard Residence, Thanos stares at the stillness that surrounds the outside. He's sure there's much activity inside, just by noting how many cars are in the driveway. Glancing around, he estimates where he should place his followers. He is taken by surprise when he discovers there is no activity inside the home.

_Where are you, Eli?_ He ponders, scanning the residence once more. Finding nothing, he displays his frustration by stomping his foot and tempting to throw the only means of tracking his estranged family on the ground.

"Sir?" One of his male followers calls, averting his attention from the house to the driveway where two cars are pulling in.

_Stay where you are._ He orders his men. Thanos doesn't even wait for a response as he comes out of his hiding place just as the cars park, turn off, and the occupants get out, laughing and joking around.

Thanos stands nearby. "Eli!" He hollers, catching the entire group off guard. He feels seven pairs of eyes on him.

Eli, an older man, and younger man seem to stand, on guard, in between Thanos and the others. The group backs up onto the porch, making their way inside. Thanos holds his hand out, mentally snapping the door shut, preventing the team to at least get _some_ cover.

Several yelps and scream are heard from the small band of people. Tony tightens his jaw and stands upright. "Get the hell away, or so help me God..." He trails off, coming forward.

Thanos laughs at him. "Or what? What could you possibly do? You are merely a human." He signals for the others to come out of hiding. They do but wait for the order.

"That's what you think." Tony responds with a smirk. He gets a feel for how many Axlins are here and knows he can take them.

"Go!" Thanos screams, pointing his finger at the group.

Rushing at the group, Tony signals to Ducky and Eli. He turns back to the remaining members, catching his beloved's eyes. Their eyes converse what they feel inside. Tony makes a fist and forces the door opened. "Go!" He orders, to which the team does. Once satisfied that they are inside, he turns back in time to find an Axlin lunging at him. Easily, he twists his body as the man attempts to kill with their swords. He grabs the man's neck and snaps it; the body falls to the ground with a thud. Tony doesn't give him a second thought, moving on to the next unestimating victim.

Ducky surprises them all by his unique way of killing. In his hand is a small knife that – with his knowledge of the Axlin body – he can effectively kill anyone that lunges at him. His old age has not slowed down his reflexes much like Aaron's.

Eli races to his brother, intent on defending his daughter and her team. Thanos fights him, but he still is no match for Eli who had always been the better fighter. When two Axlins gang up on him, Thanos is quick to deter them. _He is mine._

The two Axlins and half-breed put up a very good fight, having nearly killing the majority of the followers. Tony starts to help Eli when the Israeli-Axlin ceases his movements. _No, Anthony. Let me fight him. This will restore mine and Ziva's honor._ Eli informs him.

Tony holds a sword from one of the dead followers, intent on protecting not only Eli but the team as well. He's made sure none of the followers have managed to enter the Mallard Residence. Between he and Ducky, nearly ninty percent of the followers have been murdered, living the remaining ten on Eli's hands.

Ducky and Tony back up toward the front door, splattered with the blood of random Axlins. This would certainly require several gallons of bleach and a burn pile. No one could know of the invasion of a mislead race who sacrificed themselves in honor to serve their tyrant king.

"Stop!" The sudden order comes from Ziva's most feared voice. She has opened the door and standing on the porch, aiming her Sig at her father and uncle. The two brothers stop, caught off guard by the young woman.

"_Ziva! Get back inside!_" Tony orders, casting this unbelievable and annoyed look. It would take one opportunity for Thanos to kill Eli and attempt to his niece. Here, though, she stands stubbornly and the ninja part of her takes over.

A shake of her head confirms the ignoring of his order. She doesn't realize the urgency to get her back into the house. Thanos could flit and snap her neck faster than she could shoot him, but then again, she could be just as lethal as the two men. "I will not let you, Ducky, or my father die because his tyrant ways." She addresses to Tony before returning her angry-filled eyes. "Surrender now, Thanos or you will regret it!" She strongly suggests to the brothers.

And just like he thought, Thanos disappears only to reappear behind Ziva. "I would not do that, my dear niece." He warns her, holding a knife to her neck as he whispers in her ear. He has a wicked smile on his face, thinking he has the upper hand.

"_No!_" Both Eli and Tony yelled, coming closer but stopping when he points the knife at the men and grasps her neck, slowly cutting off her air supply.

The sound of a gun being cocked behind him stills his movements as he face pales. The whole scene grows silent. Meanwhile, the three men on the ground smugly smirk. Gibbs stands behind Thanos, aiming his Sig against the king's back of the head where Tony often gets smacked. The leader has a angry expression on his face, like he has everything to lose in that moment.

"Leave my family the hell alone." Gibbs states, firing the weapon. Thanos falls to the ground; his surprised look still on his face. He lowers his weapon as he looks at the surprised people. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting her, DiNozzo?"

Tony gives a sigh of relief as he runs to Ziva, pulling her into a comforting hug. Ducky is smiling, followed by Eli. The war is really over, but Eli and Ziva must now make a difficult decision.

"Won't happen again, Boss." Tony assures him as he's smacked upside the head. "Thanks, Boss." He deadpans.

"I'm so sorry, Baby." He apologizes, earning a slap from Ziva. "Really?"

She looks up at him innocently. "Do not let it happen again or I _will_ kill you with a paperclip, and our future children might grow up without their father." She warns.

Tony pales as they enter the home, followed by the three older men. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

She doesn't answer, instead checking on Abby who was hunkering in the corner of the kitchen, crying. "It is over, Abby. You can come out now." She helps the pregnant woman up.

"Oh, thank God!" Abby exclaims, wobbling over to Gibbs' arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! So this ends the story! It's been quite ****a month, but I really do appreciate all the encouragement you've given me. Thanks!**

**-Kellz_  
><em>**

_Epilogue_

_Some Months Later_

He gets the call just after midnight, waking him from his deep slumber. Ziva is fast asleep in his arms. Reaching on his nightstand, he mumbles a sleepy greeting. When he realizes who it is, he immediately become alert, sitting up with an alarmed expression on his face.

"WHAT!" His yell and sudden movement wakes Ziva. "We're on our way." He hangs up the cell phone, turning to wake his partner-turned wife. "I'm sorry to wake you, honey, but Abby's gone into labor. They're headed to Bethesda."

"I will get dressed." Ziva responds, pushing back the covers as both of them rush to get dressed. "That is so not fair." She says as she notices her husband fully dressed within seconds.

"I would say I'd help you, but I'm pretty sure you'd grab the nearest object and kill me with it." He points out. "Besides, we have no time."

She ignores him, choosing instead to let him know she's ready. "Flit. It will be so much faster."

"You sure. Remember last time." Tony reminds her.

"Tony! Get going!" She demands as she jumps on his back to which he easily catches her.

"Comfortable?" Tony asks.

Ziva presses a kiss on his neck. "Of course."

"Okay." He shudders before taking off. The door swings violently in their wake.

Abby paces in the small maternity room, trying to get the centimeters up. They say it's a good idea to try to walk as it helps with gravity and such. Gibbs sits in an uncomfortable chair, watching her nervously. He's got an amused smile perched on his face at her concentration.

"Gibbs, what are you smiling about? They're making Mommy hurt." She snaps on him, pointing at him. His smile instantly turns into a uncertain look.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He raises out of the chair and pulls her into a comforting hug, one that always seems to calm her down as she closes her eyes. "Give them time. They'll be out before you know it." He tries to assure her.

"I know. I'm just afraid." Her voice is muffled by the hug. A content smile forms on her face as he rubs her back soothingly.

"They'll be okay." He assures, despite not really knowing the future.

A knock and the door slowly opens, causing the couple to look in that direction. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Jimmy, and Ducky enter, covered with proud smiles. They shuffle in, standing against the opposite wall that the bed and monitors are. Abby decides to pull out of her boyfriend's arms and lays on the bed.

"How're you feeling, Abs?" Tony asks first.

"Just peachy." She grumbles, frowning.

"Honey!" Gibbs exclaims, reaching for her wrist to soothe her again.

"Okay, Boss. She's in pain, I understand." Tony brushes off her attitude, assuming it's the hormones.

"Congratulations, you two!" Ziva is evidently the most excited, giving her the chance to teach them all she knows.

Gibbs suspects what she is thinking. "No teaching my children how to throw knives when they're five." He warns her.

"I would never do that." She smiles innocently.

The leader turns to his senior field agent. "Make sure you keep an eye on her." He warns.

"No problem, Boss." He says, pulling her in a one-arm hug.

McGee laughs at his coworkers. Turning to his ex-girlfriend-turned-best-friend and their boss. In a softer voice, he congratulates them. "I got presents for them, but they're at home. I'll get them to you in a few days."

"Okay, McGee. Thanks." Gibbs stands and pats his younger agent on the back.

"I'm surprised they don't have you hooked up on the monitors." Ducky points out, looking at the machines. "But congrats you two. I can't wait to see the new members of our family."

"They want me to get dilated first. I'm sure they'll be in here any minute to hook me up." Abby tells them.

"Breena says congrats." Jimmy pipes up. "We're both excited for you two."

"Are you ready to babysit, Palmer?" Gibbs smiles, knowing he was making the ME assistant nervous Maybe Tony is rubbing off on him.

Jimmy looks nervous. "Uh, s-sure."

The team laughs at him. "I'm just kidding." Gibbs assures him, pulling a serious expression. "Or am I? You'll never know."

The soft knock of the door alerts the NCIS members to a new arrival. A pretty nurse – who months again Tony would use his charm to flirt – smiles at the group as she addresses the soon-to-be parents. "It's time to hook up all the monitors, Ms. Sciuto." She announces, setting her clipboard on the nearby tray.

"Uh, Boss. We'll just be in the waiting room." Tony informs them, ushering the group out.

"Okay, DiNozzo. We'll let you know when they arrive." Gibbs lets him know.

"All right." Tony says as he is the last person to walk out.

_Three Hours Later_

It seems like it takes forever, but in reality it isn't. The team waits impatiently for word that their soon to be niece and nephew enter the world. They are relieved when Gibbs shows up, a proud smile perched on his face.

"They're here, guys!" He announces. "Come on." He gestures for them to follow him. He takes them to the same room where Abby had been. In her arms are two ting babies, swaddled in one pink blanket and the other a soft sky blue blanket. Both children are quiet as they seem obilivious to the world around them. A relieved yet happy smile is perched on Abby's face.

Gibbs takes the boy out of Abby's arm, holding his newborn son with practiced ease. He watches the baby with amazement before reluctantly pulling his piercing blue eyes at his family. "This is Michael Anthony Timothy Gibbs." At that moment, Tony and McGee are both beaming.

"And this is Ella Marie Zivalah Gibbs." Abby announces with pride. Ziva is smiling nearly just as wide as the boys.

"Congratulations, you two." Ducky repeats, beaming at the two children whom he'll claim as their grandfather.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs appreciates his team. He can see the eagerness of the team. "Now, who would like to hold them?" Five hands raise, making both Gibbs and Abby laugh._  
><em>* * *

_Axlin_

Eli stands on the balcony of his castle, overlooking his people. A relieved smile is perched on his face. The townspeople gather in the city to watch as their king addresses them. He has changed a lot since returning to his home planet and the fight between his late brother and himself.

When he first returned, the townspeople were still cautious and walked on eggshells whenever Eli would stroll the city, getting not only familiar with the city but also addressing his people. Eventually, they have come around, relieved to know that their new leader was a lot nicer than their previous one.

"Today, I would like to inform you that my daughter – your princess – has made plans with her protector to visit. She will be here later tonight and will address you then." He announces, satisfied when his people seem eager to meet their heir. He is quite excited to see his daughter again. "That is all." He turns on his heel and walks back into the castle, his advisors on his tail.

"I want the guest bedroom made up." He informs them as he makes his way to the dining room.

"Yes, sir." The younger advisor leaves them to get the task done.

"How is the military situation?" He asks his second-in-command as he sits to enjoy his meal. The advisor sits next to him, setting his portfolio next to the plate that is placed in front of him. Shortly after he arrived, he changed the way his servants worked. Some of them would sit at the long table at the opposite end of him, to eat and chat among themselves. Normally that was not approved, but he didn't care anymore. His attitude on life has changed for the better.

As his advisor informs him of the current progress on their training, he thinks back on these past months. Life has changed for not only Axlin, but Earth as well. Both Ducky and Tony did their usual protective routine. Tony has met more of his kind, learning even more of the responsibilities of a Hunter, ones that neither Aaron or Ducky could do. Someday, if he and Ziva chose to come home, he can already tell that Tony would make a great king, serving and protecting his adoptive people. He isn't sure whether the NCIS team would follow them, but he suspects they would. The team works better together than separate.


End file.
